hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Chariots of War
After being befriended by a peace-loving homesteader named Darius, Xena takes on a blood thirsty warlord and his son, who have mercilessly pillaged Darius's community. Summary In a peaceful valley where settlers have joined together to build a new barn, thugs under the command of the evil Cycnus suddenly swoop down in chariots and destroy the structure. Xena rides up just in time to pull a young boy to safety before he is crushed by the collapsing timbers. For saving the boy's life, Sphaerus, Cycnus' son and the leader of the thugs, strikes her down with an arrow and rides off. Darius, the young boy's father, nurses Xena's wound and insists that she stay with him and his children until it is healed. That night, however, Sphaerus and his henchmen ride out of the darkness to attack again. The next day, Gabrielle meets Sphaerus and, unaware of what has happened, reveals the woman warrior's identity. Later, Darius and the other townspeople meet with Sphaerus to arrange a peace, though none of the townspeople know that Cycnus has given his son orders to slaughter them all. Suspecting the worst, Xena insists on accompanying Darius to the meeting, though she lays down her warrior gear and is beautifully disguised in a dress that belonged to his late wife. Before Sphaerus' hidden thugs can launch their attack, however, Xena discovers their hiding place and launches a fierce fight. Startled, the townspeople flee and Sphaerus, beginning to question his father's cruel plan, orders his men not to follow. Fearful of Sphaerus' revenge, Darius prepares to move away before he returns. Xena tries to convince him to stay and fight, but when Darius refuses, she dons her warrior tunic and vows to continue the battle herself. At the same time, Cycnus, accusing his son of cowardice, leads the thugs in one last chariot raid against Xena and the townspeople. Sending Gabrielle ahead to act as a decoy, Xena takes out several of Cycnus' men before commendeering a chariot and facing Cycnus and Sphaerus with her sword and chakram. Seeing her bravery and that Darius has returned to help her, Sphaerus turns his sword against his own father, vowing that the killing must end. In the end, Xena slays Cycnus before he can kill his son. Sphaerus then promises that the townspeople shall live in peace and Xena and Gabrielle bid farewell to their new friends before continuing on their journey. Disclaimer No disclaimer. Background Information *Shooting dates: July 05, 1995 through July 18th, 1995 (9 day shoot) *Chakram Count: **To stop Cycnus from killing Sphaerus, his son. *This episode marks the only Xena appearance of actor Jeffrey Thomas, who plays legendary Argonaut Jason on Hercules. *This episode's script number is 102. *This episode was originally called "Sins of the Father. *Theres a cut scene during the Xena-Darius goodbye scene, Xena says she's never thought of having a home and family until now, and tells Darius he's a lucky man. She says "Somewhere out there I have a father. I want to know about him. I want to know if he's as wonderful a man as you." Darius then kisses Xena. was likely removed once they changed Xena's fathers backstory *The writers originally intended to have Spaerus be a recurring love-interest for Gabrielle, but decided to go along with different character's throughout the first season. He was originally thought to be brought back in Return of Callisto and end up married to Gabrielle, but killed by Callisto. They ended up going with Perdicas instead. Links and References Guest Stars *Nick Kokotakis as Darius *Jeff Thomas as Cycnus *Stuart Turner as Sphaerus References People *Cycnus *Sphaerus Gods *Ares (mentioned only) Places Category:XWP episodes Category:XWP Season One